Vacation Mishaps
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory, but the Cyniclons decided to follow the Mews to the beach, and then my craziness takes over. R&R Please!


**Vacation Mishaps**

"OI! PAI!" Kisshu shouted.

"WHAT!?" Pai shouted back. "I was READING!"

Kisshu teleported into the lab, looked at Pai's desk, and said, "No you weren't, you were daydreaming about Fishy again." Before Pai could blow his top, though, Kisshu continued, "Taruto and I came up with a new plan after spying on the Mews for a while."

"What did you discover?" Pai asked.

"They're going to the beach on vacation," Kisshu said. "And since we NEVER take time off, Taruto and I decided we're going too. Would you like to come?"

Pai thought about it, then said, "I think I'll stay behind and do all the work while you're gone." To his worry, Kisshu smirked.

Then Kisshu shouted, "OI! Taruto! He won't go, let's put Plan B into action!"

Taruto teleported in with what looked like a collar on a leash. "What is that for?" Pai asked warily.

"Oh, you'll see," Taruto said evilly, and nodded to Kisshu, who took what looked like a remote out of his pocket, and pointed it at Pai, then pressed a button. Pai started to feel weird, and then POOF! He turned into a puppy. A small, purple akita puppy. Taruto came over and quickly put the collar on him, then leaped away as Pai tried to bite him. "We're all set, Kisshu," he said. "Where are the Mews?"

Kisshu closed his eyes and concentrated, then said, "Looks like they just arrived at the place where they're staying. Should we go, or wait a bit?"

"Let's go, and hide out," Taruto said. "Who's taking Puppy Pai?"

"You are, you've already got the leash," Kisshu said. "Let's go."

Taruto nodded, and the two Cyniclons teleported to a beach, landing away from the nearby building. "There's no one here," Taruto commented.

"Maybe it's a private beach?" Kisshu suggested. He looked down as Puppy Pai growled. "Something wrong?" he asked. Puppy Pai pointed to the building, and Kisshu looked. The Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro were coming out. "That's good, now we can tell them we came here on vacation, so they won't attack every time they see us," he said.

Puppy Pai apparently wasn't too keen on that idea, and started straining against the leash Taruto was holding. Then he broke loose, and ran over to the Mews. Kisshu sighed. "Maybe the 'Puppy Plan' wasn't one of my better ideas," he said, as he and Taruto heard Ichigo say, "Why is this puppy purple?"

Kisshu started to walk over, but stopped when he heard Pudding say, "That puppy really likes Lettuce-oneechan, na no da."

"Uh-oh…" Taruto said. "That blonde guy's gonna figure it out if we don't go over there."

Kisshu sighed and walked out of the shade from some palm trees. Then he walked over to the Mews, who looked confused. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Vacation," Kisshu said. "We needed a break. Are you guys doing the same?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Do you know anything about that puppy Lettuce is holding? He likes her a LOT."

"Pai refused to come with us, so my latest idea was to turn him into a puppy and drag him along," Kisshu said. "That's why he likes Lettuce so much. Pai's head over heels in love with Lettuce."

The Mews looked over at Lettuce and Puppy Pai. Lettuce was bright red. Ichigo sighed and turned back to Kisshu. "Lettuce feels the same," she said. "She just hasn't told him yet."

"Ichigo-san!" Lettuce squeaked.

Pudding smirked and said, "It's true that Lettuce-oneechan loves Pai, but Ichigo-oneechan hasn't mentioned something very important."

"Pudding, really," Ichigo said. "Do you have to?"

"Lettuce-oneechan won't get revenge for herself, which means Pudding has to do it," Pudding said nonchalantly. Ichigo groaned as Pudding turned back to Kisshu and asked, "Kisshu-oniichan, do you know why Ichigo-oneechan broke up with Aoyama two months ago?"

Kisshu blinked. "I didn't know she broke up with him," he said.

"That's because Blondie spends his free time spying on her," Mint said. "Go on, Pudding."

Pudding grinned and said, "Ichigo-oneechan broke up with Aoyama because she LOVES Kisshu-oniichan!"

Kisshu's jaw dropped. "So you were faking hating me?" he asked Ichigo, who had her face buried in her hands.

Ichigo nodded, then said, "I couldn't tell you with Blondie spying on me, so I had to fake hating you."

"Oi Blondie, there's black smoke coming out of your ears," Taruto said, snickering.

"MY NAME IS _**NOT **_BLONDIE! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THE ALIENS!?" Ryou screamed.

"Pudding loves Taru-Taru," Pudding said.

"We love them because they're actually pretty nice," Ichigo said. "Which you would know if you got out of the basement once in a while. Oh, and Kisshu's really hot."

"They ATTACK you and you say they're NICE!?" Ryou asked incredulously.

"Compared to YOU, anyways," Ichigo said. She looked at the other Mews, and said, "Raise your hand if you think Ryou's evil."

Pudding, Mint, and Lettuce raised their hands, as did Kisshu and Taruto. "I thought so," Ichigo said. "That's a majority vote, Ryou. You're EVIL."

Ryou was turning purple, which really didn't match his radioactive hair very well. "Ryou, did your hair finally get to you?" Ichigo asked.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Ryou asked.

"Your hair looks like radioactive butter, so it must be some kind of radioactive material," Ichigo said. The others burst out laughing as Ichigo continued, "I was just thinking that the purple color of your face meant you were getting poisoned or something."

The others had all fallen over laughing, and Ryou was now so purple it probably wasn't healthy as he screamed, "YOU ARE _**SO **_DEAD!"

"It's true, what's wrong with telling the truth?" Ichigo asked.

"My hair does NOT look like radioactive butter!" Ryou said angrily.

Attempting to change the subject, Kisshu asked, "So why do you spy on Koneko-chan? Or is it all the Mews you spy on?"

"I don't spy on her-" Ryou started to say, but Mint cut him off, and said, "Ryou likes watching Ichigo change and do her hair. Why Keiichiro hasn't done anything is beyond me…."

"I didn't know that," Keiichiro said. "Ryou, why would you do something like that?"

"I DON'T," Ryou said.

"Then explain how you knew what underwear Ichigo was wearing on Wednesday," Mint said. "Telling me was a mistake, you know. Didn't you wonder why she slapped you for snickering at her?"

"Jeez, even Kisshu isn't that bad," Taruto said. "Kisshu wouldn't use Ichigo's transformation device to spy on her, he'd go sit in the tree outside her window."

"I should start changing in the bathroom," Ichigo said. "And let's add 'perverted' to the list of Ryou's faults."

"Koneko-chan, can I just take him down?" Kisshu asked. "Evil perverts aren't good to have around. Evil perverts can turn into rapists."

Ichigo –and everyone else for that matter- started edging away from Ryou. "You seriously believe I'd RAPE Ichigo!?" Ryou asked.

"Now that you know I'm in love with Kisshu, I wouldn't put it past you," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's right, evil and perverted is a bad mix."

Ryou snarled, and stormed off. Keiichiro sighed. "Did you have to, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I notice you never do anything about the way he treats me. Why is that?"

"I've tried telling him he shouldn't treat you the way he does," Keiichiro said. "He just doesn't listen. And the fact that I don't see the aliens as evil monsters doesn't really help my case. His vendetta against them, and Kisshu in particular, actually gets on my nerves."

"Why does he hate me more than Taruto or Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"Because you're always kissing Ichigo," Keiichiro said. "He loves her, but he doesn't know how to handle that feeling, and so he decided to act like he didn't care. But he went too far with it, and now Ichigo not only hates him, she's in love with you. And it doesn't help that Lettuce loves Pai, and Pudding loves Taruto. Ryou didn't used to be this evil, but he changed after his parents were killed by a Chimera Anima. I tried, but he became bent on revenge no matter what I did or said."

"So he created the Mews for revenge?" Taruto asked.

"He wanted to protect the Earth from you as well, but yes, he created the Mews to get revenge after the process didn't work on him," Keiichiro said. "I would have told them, but I knew he'd kick me out, and then no one would be there if he went too far with Ichigo."

"Ryou wrecked our lives for his own revenge?" Ichigo asked angrily. "He's going DOWN."

"That's what you think," Ryou snarled from behind them.

Everyone spun, and Mint said, "Where the hell did you get a MACHINE GUN!?"

"There's a shop down the street," Ryou said. "But I'm not going to kill all of you- just Kisshu."

"Why me?" Kisshu asked.

"You're the only thing between me and Ichigo, so I'm going to kill you," Ryou said.

"You seriously believe killing Kisshu will make me love you?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "You're insane. The only thing that would do is make me hate you so much I would kill you. Not that I wouldn't do that now…"

Ryou snarled and aimed his gun at Kisshu. Kisshu brought his swords up, but before he could create an energy ball, Ryou switched from aiming at Kisshu to aiming at Ichigo, and fired. Kisshu shoved Ichigo out of the way, but the bullet lodged itself in his left shoulder. Kisshu yanked it out and threw it on the ground as Ichigo screamed her transformation. "Ryou, you've gone too far," she snarled, and hit him with so much power he disintegrated. Then she detransformed and ran to Kisshu, just in time to catch him as he stumbled. "Kisshu, you should sit down, you're white as a sheet," she said.

Kisshu sat down on the sand, and Ichigo said, "Can you take off your shirt? We need to take care of your injury."

Kisshu slid his shirt off, wincing. "Pai can heal," he said, taking a remote control out of his pocket. "This will turn him back."

Ichigo took it, and pointed it at Puppy Pai. Then she pressed the button.

Nothing happened, and she turned to Kisshu- just in time to catch him as he passed out. "Keiichiro, do we have a first aid kit?" Ichigo asked. "Kisshu's injury is still bleeding."

"We have one, but it's back at the hotel," Keiichiro said.

"I guess you'd better start running, then," Ichigo said.

"I could probably get it if you picture where it is," Taruto said. "I wonder why the remote didn't work, though."

"We'll worry about that later," Keiichiro said. "I'll picture the room, can you teleport there?"

"Sure, close your eyes, and I'll take the image out of your mind," Taruto said. Keiichiro obeyed, and Taruto put a hand on his forehead, then said, "Got it, I'll be back." He teleported off as Ichigo tore a strip of her shirt off and put pressure on Kisshu's still-bleeding injury.

Taruto came back ten minutes later, with the first aid kit. He handed it to Keiichiro, who took it and came over to Kisshu and Ichigo. "Let's clean it out first," he said.

Ichigo took the bottle of antiseptic he handed her, tore another strip of her shirt off, and soaked it in antiseptic. Then she started cleaning out the injury. When she was done, she took a roll of bandages, and started bandaging Kisshu's shoulder, tying the bandage off with a firm knot. "He's not waking up," Ichigo said.

"He lost a lot of blood, that's not exactly surprising," Taruto said. "We need to find some way of turning Pai back. He might be able to help."

"When I turn into a cat, I can turn back if someone kisses me," Ichigo commented. "Lettuce, try kissing Pai."

Lettuce turned dark red, but kissed Puppy Pai on the nose, and set him down as he began to glow. They watched as Pai returned to his normal form, and stood up. "Thank you, Lettuce," Pai said.

"S-sure," Lettuce said.

Pai looked over at Ichigo, and said, "I think Kisshu's vacation plans will have to wait until he's better." Pai came over and put his hand on Kisshu's chest, then sighed and said, "He's not going to able to do much for a while."

"I don't mind taking care of him," Ichigo said. "If you're taking him back to your ship, why don't I just come with you?"

"Good idea, Pai's a kitchen disaster," Taruto said. "Can you cook?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. She turned to the other Mews and Keiichiro and said, "I'll be back when Kisshu is better, k?"

"Sure," Keiichiro said. "Good luck."

Ichigo smiled as Pai picked up Kisshu and told Taruto, "You get to teleport Ichigo." Taruto sighed and floated up, then took Ichigo by the shoulder, and teleported to a large bedroom. He set Ichigo down, then teleported off as Pai teleported in carrying Kisshu. "Where's Taruto?" he asked.

"He just teleported off somewhere," Ichigo said. "He didn't say anything, though."

"Great…" Pai sighed. "Probably went to eat or steal candy." He put Kisshu down on the bed, then took his boots off, and pulled a blanket over him. Kisshu stirred as Pai tucked him in, and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked weakly.

"You passed out from losing too much blood," Pai said. "I don't think you'll be able to do much for a while."

"My shoulder hurts," Kisshu said. "Is there anything you can do about that?"

"I can heal the injury, but that won't do much about the blood loss," Pai said.

"Can you just heal the injury? I'll live with the blood loss," Kisshu said.

Pai sighed and came over, then gently took the bandages off and put his hand on the injury. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu fell back to sleep as Pai healed the injury. Ten minutes later, Pai took his hand away as the glow faded, and tucked Kisshu back in. He came over to Ichigo, and said softly, "You can stay with him, but stay quiet, he needs to rest. And try to keep him from pushing himself."

"I will," Ichigo said. Pai nodded and teleported out. Ichigo sat down next to the bed, and waited for Kisshu to wake up.

It took about two hours, but Kisshu finally stirred, and opened his eyes. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I'm here," Ichigo said. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great, I don't think I can sit up," Kisshu said gloomily. "My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore, though."

"That's good," Ichigo said. "Pai said not to push it, okay?"

Kisshu sighed. "Fine… I hate being stuck in bed," he said.

"I don't think anyone would like that, but I'll be here, k?" Ichigo said softly, smoothing Kisshu's hair back.

Whatever Kisshu was going to say was drowned out by someone screaming, "ATTACK OF THE GIANT FANGED GUMMY BEARS! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Uh… what's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Taruto, on sugar high," Kisshu said, trying to push himself up. "And that means the ship is becoming unsafe."

Suddenly Pai teleported in and said, "We've got to get out of here. Ichigo, can we go to your house?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "But what's going on?"

"I'll explain when we're safe," Pai said, as they heard a bunch of loud crashing noises. He picked up Kisshu and said, "Ichigo, grab my shoulder." Ichigo obeyed, and Pai teleported to her room. He set Kisshu down on the bed, then said, "Taruto eats too much candy, and it makes him act like he's on drugs. And his sugar rushes can be dangerous, because he destroys things without realizing it. My lab is the only safe place on the ship, but since Kisshu can't sit up right now, it's not exactly the best place. There's a few desk chairs, but not much else."

"Well, my parents said something about going on a cruise while I was at the beach, so you guys might as well stay here," Ichigo said. "You can have the guest room, Pai."

"Thanks," Pai said. "What about you?"

"I have a sleeping bag," Ichigo said. "I'll stay in here."

"Or we could sleep together," Kisshu suggested. "I won't do anything."

"Uh… okay," Ichigo said.

Kisshu perked up a bit. Ichigo giggled at the excited look on his face, and said, "You look cute when you're excited."

"You think so?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled happily.

**Bad ending for my crazy one-shot… I hope you'll still review!**


End file.
